The unknown side to Tales of Symphonia
by DarkLloydServant
Summary: The reporter, Vengass friend chose name followed the characters and brought upon a whole new side to the game.
1. Chapter 1

Small Scene's

The underground reporter, Vengass, has been secretly covering conversations throughout the game. Things you have never expected to see are here! If you want to see anything crazy, look here. Everything that is crazy is here! You must read to find out, yet this story will make children happy and other people cry.

How do you turn this on?

A report by Vengass J. Dtar

A day in Iselia, three days before the Oracle occurred; outside Genis's house

Lloyd: Hey Genis, what the heck is this? It looked like a kendama, so you know, I brought it to you.

Genis: That's an amatosophasphere. It has- Wait, where did you find it?

Lloyd: Does that really matter? What does it do?

Genis: Yes, it does matter! It has the power to suck souls to different dimensions! It is dangerous!

Lloyd: Really? Well then, how do you turn this on? I cannot wait to use it!

_Aims at Genis_

Genis: Aaaaahhhhh! Aim that somewhere else!

Lloyd: Geez, calm down. I was kidding. Man, you can't even take a joke!

Genis: Was that really necessary? I mean, what if you activated it!

Lloyd: No, I definitely needed to do that. Otherwise I could not see your face when I did it. It was priceless!

How much longer?

A report by Vengass J. Dtar

The day before the Oracle; Raine's classroom. Lloyd is sleeping as usual.

Genis: Ms. Sage, how much longer until the Oracle?

Raine: I don't know. It will happen within this week however. Also, I am your sister Genis. Call me Raine. Yes, Jamie? What is your question?

Jamie: How much longer until the Oracle? I want to see Colette go!

Raine: I already answered that. It will happen within this week. Yes, Colette?

Colette: When will I start my journey of regeneration?

Raine: That is the exact same question, asked in different words. It will happen within the week.

Colette: Sorry.

Raine: It's quite alright, Colette. Yes, Carl?

Carl: When's the Oracle coming?

Raine: IF ANYONE ELSE ASKS THIS QUESTION I WILL BEAT THEM TO OBLIVION!

_Lloyd finally wakes up_

Lloyd: Hey, Raine, when's the Oracle coming? I want to see Colette off!

_Lloyd being beaten by the teachers rod_

Lloyd: Hey, what did I do this time?

Genis: I'll tell you later, Lloyd.

I'm not that short… Am I?

A report by Vengass J. Dtar

The day of the Oracle; temple

Kratos: Genis, what do you have in your hand? It looks like a gem.

Genis: Oh, I found this really rare rock on the ground. It is almost priceless! I can tell because of the small markings on the tips of the gems.

Kratos: Truly? It is odd that a rock that rare to be found here, in a temple.

Genis: Don't you know? This used to be an old dwarven mine, until they escaped deeper into the ground. This must be one of the few rocks they forgotten. Wow, I cannot believe I found a rock this rare; the dwarves would not have wanted to forget this.

Kratos: Really, this used to be a mine?

Genis: Yeah, it's probably where Lloyd's dad came from.

Kratos: Lloyd's dad is a dwarf?

Colette: Yeah, that's probably why Lloyd is so short!

Lloyd: I'm not that short… Am I?

Kratos: Yes you are. At least, you are to me.

Genis did it

A report by Vengass J. Dtar

The day of the Oracle; Dirk's house

Dirk: 'Ey there, lad. How be you?

Lloyd: Hey dad, I'm good. How's Noishe?

Dirk: Noishe is doin' good, lad. Ya know there by Noishes pen? Well theres been burn marks all 'round there. Ya know who did it? Was it, you, lad? I saw you usin' the kendama Genis has.

Lloyd: Uhm well I didn't do it…

Dirk: Ya sure about that, lad?

Lloyd: Yea! Genis did it! I remember he tried to attack me!

Dirk: All right, but remember the dwarven vows. Especially remember dwarven vow #11.

Lloyd: Lying is the first path to thievery, I know, I know.

I didn't know that!

A report by Vengass J. Dtar

The day after the Oracle; Iselia Forest

Lloyd: I can't believe Colette lied to us! I wanted to go, too! When I see her--- What are you doing?

Genis: I write stories sometimes, just like you make statues and figurines. It's more of a hobby, unlike my magic training.

Lloyd: Really, I didn't know you did that! That's really cool!

Genis: Well, actually, I like to keep them secret, probably because **some** people would make fun of me.

Lloyd: Can I read it?

Genis: NO! I mean, it's for smarter people. I don't think you would understand some things I am talking about.

Lloyd: Gimme that!

_takes book_

Lloyd: Fuzzy Bunnies: The Flower in Flight! This is hilarious!

_laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs_

Genis: Come on; give me that back right now! It's private!

Lloyd: This is so funny.

Genis: Can you please keep this a secret?

Lloyd: Sure, that's why we're friends.

Hallucinations

A report by Vengass J. Dtar

Traipsing after Colette

Lloyd: Man, this desert is so hot.

Genis: Yeah, I can't believe the effect Efreet has on this place.

Lloyd: I still can't believe that man behind keeps rubbing his ice cream in my face!

_Genis looks back to find nothing_

Genis: Lloyd, what are you talking about? There's no one behind us. All I see is that sand dune.

Lloyd: What are you talking about? He is right there!

Genis: Lloyd, are you confused?

Lloyd: This does it; I am going to take my sword and beat that guy into the ground.

_Begins beating a cactus into the ground_

Genis: The effect of the desert is amazing on a lesser minded fool.

This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got a good review. So happy. On with the story

**A Silhouette**

Genis: What the heck? An idiot crashed through the side of the house!

Lloyd: Genis… that idiot is Colette.

Genis: Well, she is kinda stupid. I mean, what person trips over sand! Or has enough power to break through a wall!

Lloyd: Well it's Colette. Wherever she goes, mischief and turmoil follows.

**Tweedles**

Lloyd: I miss Colette.

Genis: So do I, and I also miss my sister. Look, a dog!

Lloyd: Colette likes dogs.

Genis: Yeah, I wonder what Colette would name this one.

A mysterious strange: I person just came up and named this dog a while ago. I think she named it "Tweedles"

Genis and Lloyd:… Colette definitely came through here.

**The Poster**

Lloyd: God, every time I see this poster I just want to rip it apart!

Genis: Oh, come on Lloyd. You don't look that bad!

Lloyd: I have all my hair sticking up, and my face is melted! I look like a potato head!

Genis: Actually, you kinda look a little like Kratos… except for the face distortion. Only you could pull that off.

Lloyd:… I don't know what stings worse: The fact you said I had an ugly face, or the fact you said I look like Kratos.

Genis: Definitely Kratos.

**Fortune Teller**

Fortune Teller: Anything else I can get for you?

Lloyd: For 100 gald, it better be a big secret.

Genis: Yeah, you ripped us off the first time.

Fortune Teller: Ok, let's see… I see you traveling with many other companions, riding mechanical sleek birds. You race across a world bigger than Sylvarant, trying to defeat creatures that you could never even dream of fighting…

Lloyd: Give me my money back, or I won't be responsible for my actions.

**Going Mad**

Lloyd: Ok, how can a sorcerers ring do all this? Shoot lightning and fire, how can it do it? It can't be done, I swear, this thing is fake. See, I could shoot lightning at my head and it wouldn't even hurt me.

_Shocks himself intensely_

… I just shocked myself like a raving idiot would, and now I am talking to myself. I must be going mad.

**The Worst Fighter in History**

Lloyd: Thanks for coming you guys. That was an intense fight.

Kratos: Though you may think so, I thought it was relatively easy.

Lloyd: O, what do you know. I bet Genis thinks that the fight was hard.

Genis: Well, duh. Kratos is the only one here who can actually use a weapon well. I can barely get a spell out of this kendama, you can't even fight without that exsphere, Colette throws disks for god's sake, and Raine, a teacher, uses a stick that she can't even fight with! That Botta guy can not be a good fighter.

Raine: So, this stick is not good for anything? Let us see who would win in a fight: My "stick" or your child's toy.

_You can guess the outcome of the fight_

Hey, guys, I kinda want some help. I am not the best writer ever: possibly, I am the worst. So if anyone has any idea what to write about up until Colette gets her sickness, Angel Toxicosis", I would love the help.


End file.
